Outlast
` In a brand new crossover fanfiction, Total Drama and Survivor combine minds to create Outlast, a new competition reality show that takes sixteen "average" American citizens into the harsh environments of a new and improved Wawanakwa, to compete against one another in order to win the million dollar cash prize on offer. But before all this, the contestants must have to battle harsh and deadly surroundings, homemade camp food and most importantly each other. They will also have to work in two tribes of eight, Saitrionco and Kasa Kasa within challenges set every three days in order to win rewards and immunity from the vote off where all but one contestant shall receive a marshmallow. At some point in the game the tribes will dissolve where it will be every boy and girl for themselves within the tribe of Okaterius, up until the finale where only two will be left standing and after that only one of them will walk away with the million dollar cash prize. All the drama and more on the newest and first season of both Total Drama and Survivor, Welcome to... Outlast! Thirty-One Days. Two Tribes. Sixteen Castaways. One Survivor. Written By, GalaxyRemixZ. Contestants Aubrey - The Anti-Social Housewife Benedict - The Mellow Hipster Bradford - The Devious Visionary Carmen - The Irresistible Flirt Channing - The Shallow Perfectionist Esther - The High-Maintenance Princess Felix - The Child Prodigy Gail - The Gothic Pessimist Harriet - The Trashy Harlot Pam - The Celibate Free-Spirit Russell - The Patriotic All-American Simone - The Bodacious Beauty Spencer - The Offbeat Graffiti Artist Travis - The Valiant Athlete Viola - The Malicious Concierge Wyatt - The Jack of All Trades Episodes One: The Beginning of a Long, Long Journey... Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Two: It's Only Human Nature Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Three: The Vault of Heaven Embraced by Darkness Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Four: ...What Lies in The Abyss Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Five: #SurviveTheNight A.K.A Nobody Lives Forever Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Six: Storm of the Season Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Seven: Complete and Utter Trainwreck Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Eight: Trapped in Wonderland Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Nine: A Simple Twist of Fate Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Ten: Down on the West Coast Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Eleven: ~Insert Interesting Title Here~ Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Twelve: A Good Way to End..? Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Thirteen: Sweet Sweet Catharsis... Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Extras Elimination Table Key * WIN - This contestant won the challenge and were immune from the vote off. * LOW - This contestant received the final marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * HIGH - This contestant received the first marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * SAFE - This contestant received a stale marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * IN - This episode was either an introduction/aftermath/reunion episode and therefore the contestants were already safe. * OUT - This contestant did not receive a marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony and was eliminated from the competition. * LEFT/QUIT - This contestant left/quit the show for un/known reasons.